


The Paladin's Club

by ThiefOfADHD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Keith, the loner. Hunk, the jock. Pidge, the brain. Allura, the princess. Lance, the goofball. How did these five seemingly different people end up in detention? Who even knew.But hell if they aren't gonna be in a Breakfast Club au.





	The Paladin's Club

“Katie, I am highly disappointed in you.” Sam spoke, looking at his daughter once the car parked in front of Garrison high school. “I cannot believe that you would hack your own school’s records just because your teacher gave you a bad mark.”

“She set me up with the worst people just because she knew they'd ruin my project!” She yelled. “If she had graded us individually, I would've gotten that high mark anyways!”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, his glabella puffing up in retaliation. “Kaitlin Petunia Holt.” He groaned.

Pidge groaned, getting out of the car. “I know, I know. Detention on a Saturday, I should behave, lesson will be learned by 4:30 when detention ends. I'll see you, bye!” She slammed the car door, waving as she walked into the school building.

Sam sighed, shutting his eyes with his hands covering his nose and mouth. Taking a breath, he looked back up and drove off.

* * *

Hunk toyed with his hands, looking down at his lap as he listened to his mothers.

“I can't believe my sweet baby boy, my baby boy, got detention!” Alea screeched, tears in her eyes.

“Alea, sweetie, it's okay. Hemana was trying to help a student.” Augusta whispered, stopping the car and caressing her wife’s cheek to wipe away tears.

“I know, but-” She sniffled. “He slammed a kid into the lockers…”

“Okay, okay.” Hunk piped in. “Look, I didn't slam him. He punched me, so I pushed him away-”

“Sweetheart, you're a pretty strong guy.” Augusta admitted, patting his arm. “ Tina be back at 4:30. Be good, tina and I love you!” She smiled.

Hunk hugged both women. “Will do, love you both.” He smiled.

Alea hugged Hunk. “With mama luck. She's getting her transition surgery today.” She giggled.

Augusta flushed, smiling. Hunk gave both parents a kiss on their cheeks.

“Good luck, mama, today’s a big day for you. I'll visit you in the hospital and I'll bring you your favorite flowers.” He smiled, getting out of the car and waving to his parents.

A motorcycle zipped past quickly, almost knocking Hunk over as it parked. Getting off of it, a kid in a red jacket with leather fingerless gloves got off. He took his helmet off, shaking his hair out.

He walked past Hunk, quietly looking back at him.

“What?” He asked.

“You almost hit me with your bike.” Hunk grumbled out, a scowl on his face.

“Oh, shit dude. Sorry. You here for detention? Name’s Keith. Never seen you before.” Keith held his hand out, Hunk instantly shook it as he watched both of their mothers drive off.

“Hunk. And yeah. never had detention before. What you do?” He asked, holding the door open for Keith as they walked in together.

* * *

“I not even believe that you took a- fuck what- your father’s- what the fuck is it called!?! Ugh, you took it to _your own school_!! How did I raise you, Leandro?! Mi bebé, I has raise you- fuck, had raised you _better than this_! Marcelón didn't make you godpapá of Nadia and Sylvio for you to-”

“Mamá, he gets it.” Rachel cut their mother off. 

“No! He doesn't! I didn't raise- uh- ugh- dammit I can't _think_!” She groaned. “You, young man, you lucky your father convince-”

“Mamá, deep breaths.” Lance cut her off, rubbing her arm. She let out a groan, taking deep breaths before calming down.

“You were very lucky your father convinced your school and the school board that you were in your right mind and that you are no harm. And you're lucky that you have detention today and in-school suspension for all of next week.” 

“I know, mamá.” Lance mumbled, getting out of the car slowly. “Remember, 4:30 is when it ends.”

Rachel sighed. “God, wait until Luis hears about this. He's going to lose it when he comes back into town to find out that you're a bigger troublemaker than he was.” She laughed.

“Ha ha. How did people ever think you were twins?” Lance mocked. “I should go. Love you!” He waved, walking to the school.

* * *

“Allura… you can talk to me.” Coran offered, looking at the girl in his backseat as she stared out her window. Her bleached locks were tied up messily in a way her father wouldn't have approved of. 

“I know, Coran.” Allura mumbled.

“Is this because of Alfor?” Coran asked, and the teen sighed.

“I don't want to get into it right now. I gotta go inside.” She leaned over and hugged Coran. “When you pick me up, can we go for something to eat and talk?”

Coran smiled. “Sure, princess.” He hugged her, rubbing her back. “When do you get out again?” He asked.

“4:30. I'll text you when I'm out.” She got out, turning back and waving at him before hurrying into the school.

* * *

"Keith? Where's Adam?” Shiro paused in the hallway, looking as Keith and Hunk started to go into the library - where detention was being held.

Keith stopped, letting Hunk go ahead without him. “Oh, I rode my bike here.” He told Shiro.

“Why? You know Adam can drive you to and from detention every week.” Keith only shrugged.

“Wanted to ride my bike this week.” He mumbled, going into the library before sitting at a table near the back.

* * *

“Now, all of you, I want you to write a thousand word essay on who you think you are.” Iverson spoke, walking around with a scowl on his face as he passed out papers.

Keith was fiddling with a pencil at his table, feet resting on it as he glanced up at Iverson.

“And you, Kogane, can I expect you to actually do it this time?” He asked.

“Whatever you want, Ivy.” Keith smirked, his legs soon being pushed off the table by Iverson as he went to pass.

“I want all of your papers, in a pile, at the front by 4:30 when all of you leave.” He finished. “In the meantime, all of you will sit in here and think about what you did to spend your Saturday in detention.” He walked out, shutting the library door behind him.

And sat, in silence, was what they all did.


End file.
